Argus/Mastery Code
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab|style=float: right}} Chapter 1: Meteoric Sword Task Target: Use Meteoric Sword and hit the target. Accumulate 8 kills of enemies on the Blood Trail. The Moniyan Empire of the Land of Dawn once enjoyed the blessing of angels. The Angel of Light, Rafaela, shone down on the people and healed all of their illness; the Angel of Dark, Argus, became the punisher of crime. Together they maintained peace and balance throughout the land. Argus was in charge of punishment and possessed an extreme personality. Over time, it drove Argus to pursue more powers to confront sins. Argus's desire attracted the evil Lord of the Abyss, who used the Meteoric Sword, an ancient sword with evil power that had witnessed countless demises of valiants, as a bait. Legend has it that all the enemies injured by the Meteoric Sword became the bearer of the curse of evil spirits, until death. Chapter 2: Fallen Angel Task Target: Use Eternal Evil and regen more than 60% of Max HP. Complete it 8 times. The Lord of Abyss made trouble on purpose and led Argus to his plan, and promise to use dark power to strengthen him. In order to control the powerful angel, the Lord of Abyss even provided the ancient seal as a bait. Argus's desire for dominating ability was completely released. After unsealing the Meteoric Sword, Argus became the incarnation of the evil spirit, thus became immortal. This powerful ability made him invicible in the battlefield. And Argus became the trusted aide of the Lord of Abyss. Chapter 3: Strangeness Task Target: Accumulate 2 kills of enemy The Justice (Rafaela, Uranus, Kaja) Rafaela, the Angel of Light, had been searching for the traces of Argus for long. For her, the fail of angels was more regrettable than that of human. Everytime when Rafaela attempted to purify the evil desires inside Argus, she was greeted with wild fury and violence at the doorstep of Argus' residence. Standing in front of Argus, who was no longer intimate, she felt her tears streaming down her face but she decided never to give in. However, even Argus killed all the Justice angels who tried to persuade him, he just could not make up his own mind to kill Rafaela, which was the only hope of her to rescue him from the dark. She clearly knew that she was the only one who could save him and it would influence the whole peace and security of the entire continent. Chapter 4: Dark Servants Task Target: Accumulate 18 kills of enemy Marksman or Mage. Rafaela's move had long been seen by the Lord of Abyss. He knew the importance of Argus to himself and constantly instilled Argus with the concept of winning. He also injected his dark energy into Argus' body, which not only helped to resist the healing of Rafaela, but also helped Argus to solve some problems for him. He commanded Argus to go to different areas of the Land of Dawn to capture the powerful marksmen and mages, with the hope of eliminating these threats and of Argus bringing them back as the seeds of servants for dark power. Category:Argus Category:Hero mastery code